New Girl Next Door
by Lusaun
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has become the "new girl next door". And what she has come to find out her first day is her neighbor, Tamaki Suoh, just on their first meeting is an idiot. But with time, they grow closer together, but at the same time, have another girl whose after for the boy's heart. But who does he choose? TamaHaru with an OC to complicate the matters.
1. Moving In

**New Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 1**

**Moving In**

Haruhi looks up once they park, seeing a white house with a blue door, a large oval window in the middle. There was a fairly large drive way that could hold about four cars, two trees up front in the yard. She could see a wooden fence marking out the back yard, going as far back towards the woods without entering the woods. The house had two floors, not including the attic. It had a basement, which that level on the ground was covered in red bricks. On the right side, when you were looking towards it, she could see maroon colored wood chips, and bushes with purple flowers having bloomed brightly against the slightly darker shade of green. The flowers stopped beside the stairs that led up to the door, which, as she had seen in pictures, led to like a base area, in which you could choose to go downstairs or go upstairs where the rest of the rooms were. Beside her, her father was talking excitedly, seeing the movers having already started to pull into the drive way, while they had parked on the side of the road, right next to their house.

"Do you like it, Haruhi? I told you, you might like it more when you saw it in person!" He was telling her in excitement, brushing back his long hair, smiling brightly. She laughs a bit, smiling to him and nodding.

" I told you I did before, Dad. I really do," she assures him. He claps his hands in eagerly, smiling brightly.

"Oh, wonderful, wonderful! I'm so happy you like it, Haruhi! I'm going to go let them in, would you like help with your bags?" He then asks her, for probably the hundredth time.

"Dad, I can handle it, really," the teen tells him, making him pout a bit.

"Oh, alright. I'll let my little girl be all independent and strong, then," he replies before smiling once more. He made sure he had his light purple shoulder purse, before getting out. He then smiles and waves to the men bringing in their things. The brunette girl smiles and sighs a bit before getting out of the car, before going back to the back seats. She then notices across from her house was a little family, the two kids waving towards her enthusiastically, which she happily returned. It was clear they understood that she was just moving in.

Haruhi then pulls out her bags, but she didn't realize it was opened some, and some of her things fell out. Some CDs, nail polish, and a book. She groans. "Oh, come on..." She mumbles before setting her two bags aside. She starts to pick up her things, when she hears footsteps behind her, making her look over. It was a blond boy with violet eyes, a good bit taller than her, it seemed. He had a kind smile on his face.

"Hello there, Miss. Do you need some help?" He asks her. She shakes her head, sighing and looking back to her things.

"No, I've got it, don't worry," she tells him, putting away the last of her things. She started to get up to head inside, but her foot caught against the wheel of her suitcase, making her trip and fall. She yelps a bit, but before she could hit the ground, arms went around her, catching her. She blushes some in embarrassment, looking up and seeing the boy once more, blinking some. He laughed a bit, helping her stand upright once more.

"Are you sure? I can help you take this inside," he tells her, before picking up the duffel bag. She huffs a bit, looking to him, now holding the pull out bar for her case.

"I can handle it myself," she replies, before he seemed to sigh and give her back her bag.

"Very independent, are you, Princess?" He points out, making her glare a bit.

"Now, who are you calling 'Princess'? I just met you, don't call me that," she tells him sternly. The teen before her seemed to frown a bit, before laughing nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that. It's a bit of a habit," he explains to her score grinning. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. What is yours?"

"Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you, Tamaki. But really, I just got here, and my Dad and I need to get our stuff inside," she points out to him. The boy, Tamaki looked and then blinked in surprise.

"Wait... That's your father?" He asked in shock. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's my father. Yeah, he's dressed like a girl, but that doesn't matter. I don't care what he looks like, he is still a good person on the inside, that's what matters. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving," she tells him in an aggravated tone, beginning to walk off. Yeesh. That was pretty rude... Though, she could understand the confusion... Her father had become a transgender after her mother died... He had always worn more feminine attire before, but things were different now. It didn't embarrass her in the least. After all, she got confused for a guy all the time now, after she had to cut her hair short after gum was out in it by some boy, before she moved. She guessed it was because she was wearing her white t-shirt and frilly pink tank top over it, that kept her from looking like a boy. She tended to not really wear the "cutesy" clothes that her Dad loved so much and got her. It just wasn't what she liked...

With a sigh, she went to where her room would be, that her and her father decided together. Her room was upstairs, first room on the left in the hall. Second door though, on the left, given the first one was a closet. Her stuff hadn't been brought in by the movers yet, but that was ok. She would just leave her bags against the wall, to the right of the door, since it opened to the left. She looked out her window and noticed that Tamaki was still there, and he seemed to see her. He offered a bright smile and waved to her. She rolled her eyes, but have a small wave back, before shooing him off next. He appeared to laugh before nodding and running off to the left. She blinks and realizes his house must be next door. Great... So now she had to live with having him as a next door neighbor... What could happen...? Nothing good...


	2. Mother, Did You Hear?

**Author's Note 1: So, I realized I never pput an Author's note in my first chapter. Oops. Oh well. But basically, this is my first Ouran fanfic to be posted here, second to be done , if you don't count random little drabbels, and if you follow my Haruhi blog. Yeah, I got this idea, liked it, and so it happened. Not much else to say about it, but thank you for reading! Lusaun/Mr. /Leon/Haruhi**

**New Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 2**

**Mother, Did You Hear?**

Tamaki had decided to go inside after seeing the new neighbors. Well, at least greeting the girl who appeared around his age. She was pretty cute, he had to admit. And even though they got off on a bad start... At least she waved back, right? Well, yeah she shooed him off afterwards, which he thought was hilarious, but she did acknowledge him. That was a good sign! Maybe he didn't screw up that bad? She seemed more annoyed that he had first tried to help her, then not realized who he thought was her mother, was really her father. Whoops. Maybe she just got that kind of reaction a lot, and was getting annoyed with that? Yeah, that had to be it! He would just try again tomorrow, and pray to not make her upset! After all, a gentleman shouldn't make a lady upset! Talk about rude! The more he thought about it, maybe he had strayed a bit off the gentleman path with how he reacted to the news about her father... He wasn't trying to be mean! Just... a bit surprised, was all. Or a lot. Somewhere along those lines. Oh well, like he decided before, he would try again tomorrow. For now, he should tell his mother about the new girl, Haruhi! He was sure she would love to hear the news! Maybe she could come with him to see the neighbors tomorrow? He ran around the smaller house, having grown a bit more used to it now.

"Mother! Mother! I went to see the neighbors like you suggested!" he called excitedly, trying to figure out where she was. "Mother?" He then heard some dishes clinging a bit, followed by a call of 'In here!' and realized she was in the kitchen in the back of the house. He grins and runs there, now seeing his mother was doing the dishes. The blonde woman turned around, before smiling, laughing a bit.

"Oh, did you? What a nice boy~. Who did you talk to then?" she asks him, as he goes over and gives her a hug. She hugs him back, holding him close, the way he liked, since he was very close to her. He then looks up at her with his violet eyes glimmering with enthusiasm, laughing some.

"Well, there's a girl around my age, Mother! She seems nice, but she's very, very independent! I tried to give her some help, but she didn't want it. She's a strong girl!" he explains to her. The older woman nodded in understanding, kissing the top of his head, before letting him go, so she could return to filling the dishwasher once more.

"Is that so? Well, it was polite of you to go and try to help her. What was her name?" she then asks, glancing over, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Please tell me you didn't just leave without giving names~" Her son gives a laugh, before he shakes his head.

"No, of course not, Mother! What kind of gentleman would do such a thing? Her name is Haruhi Fujioka!" he replies to her in excitement, watching as she did the dishes. He frowns a bit though. "Mother, I can do that for you, you know. I even said I would, when I would come back!" It appeared it finally clicked what all his parent was doing, and now he was a bit upset. He did tell her he could do it! That only gave him another small, cheerful laugh from the woman, as she shakes her head, looking to him once more.

"You're so sweet, mon cher~. But no, no, your mother can handle it this one time. Now, what I'd like you to do is get washed up. I'll make us both lunch, and you may go about your day, alright?" she then tells him with a smile. The blond boy smiles at that, before nodding in agreement. She reaches over and playfully ruffles his hair. "Good boy. Go on then." With that, Tamaki went off to go wash his hands as instructed, eager to tell her more about what happened, after they had lunch.

* * *

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief as everything had finally got pulled into the house, placed, and now the movers were out. At least that much was done, finally. But now there was just the problem of opening a lot of boxes now and putting things up from in those as well. How fun. She had at least gotten a good bit of her room done, having put up clothes once her dresser was in the room, and she had gotten hangers, set up her shelf with what she would need, her desk and laptop was there, though their wireless network wouldn't be ready for some time. She would have to help her Dad with setting it up in his room later. Wasn't mandatory right about now.

She was half way through her clothes, when she heard her father call out to her.

"Haruhi~! I ordered pizza from my cell phone, ready to come eat?" he calls out, which made her laugh a bit. Yup, they would have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Well, she did, at least. Good thing everything around here seemed to be set up pretty well. Their neighborhood was within decent walking distance, so she could do the shopping while he was at work, at least. That wouldn't be a problem.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she calls back, before putting in one more shirt to at least put up what she had in her hands. She then looks around and sighs. Yup. Still so much to do before it felt like home... The brunette girl pushes that thought aside, looking up at the sky a moment, up into Heaven. She tended to do that a lot when she was by herself, thinking about her mother.

"...Do you see the house were in now, Mom? I wish you were here with us..." she comments softly. "You would have loved it here, I'm sure. It's really nice. Wish you were here." She then smiles, to herself, feeling like she could still connect with her, even if others didn't feel that way about people they've lost. She could still feel her mother in her heart. And she knew that in Heaven, she must be happy. She would see her again... It would just be a long time.

**Translation: In case you are not aware, mon cher is french for 'my dear'. Just throwing that out there.**

**Author's Note 2: Yes, as you can see, his mother looks all happy and well, right? Well, that's how I'm starting it. I'll possibly pull a D move and have her get really sick later... unless you guys just want me to have her be fine. I mean, this is an AU story, basically. So, you guys can tell me what you want, this is as much for me as it is for you guys, after all! So, tell me what you want in the reviews. Ok? Awesome. XD Lusaun/Mr. L/ /Leon/Haruhi **


	3. Meeting The Neighbors

**Author's note: Well, here's an update, after ungodly forever! So far, from the only one I've seen, only one person has voted, and that was to keep Tamaki's mother healthy and the way she is now. I guess I will, because it would be all sweet and nice. So yeah. Next chapter is when the craziness begins to really get added. Lusaun/N. Italy/ Leon/ Mr. L/ Haruhi.**

**New Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting the Neighbors.**

The next day, after talking it through, and having decided on it, Tamaki and his mother were packing up some cookies they made yesterday for the new family next door, and were getting ready to go. "You're sure everything is ready, Mother? We didn't forget anything?" the blond boy was asking to be sure, for probably the tenth time, making her laugh.

"Oui, Oui, I'm certain. I have my keys, you have the cookies, my phone... We're only going next door though," she points out to him.

"Well, I know, but... I don't want us accidentally forgetting something..." he points out.

"Of course, don't want to just go next door, if for whatever reason, we forget a shoe, or something," she jokes with him, before going over and patting his back. Her eyes glimmered in amusement though with so much love and affection for her son. "Only teasing~. Relax, mon cher. Everything is going to be fine. The teen looks up at his mother, blinking a bit, before frowning.

"...You don't think I made a bad first impression though, do you? Do you think she'll hate me already?" he asked, not being able to help being worried about such a thing. "I really want to be friends with her, and all..." He then felt a gentle hand on his back lightly patting him.

"Oh, Tamaki... Just relax. It will all be fine," she reassured him once more. She then gently runs the hand on his back through his blond hair. The adult gently pushes back Tamaki's bangs, before kissing his forehead. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure Haruhi- that was her name, oui?- is not mad at you, or hates you. You were only trying to help. Now, come on." With those words, she put her purse on her shoulder, her son holding the small container of cookies. They then head next door to their new neighbors' house.

The blonde woman knocked on the door, and waited next too her son, hoping for an answer. Tamaki was honestly hoping it would be Haruhi who answered. However, it was her father. The one before them blinked a bit before smiling kindly, pushing back his long hair a moment.

"Oh, hello there," he greets kindly. "Who may you two be?"

"Hello, I'm Anne-Sophie, and this is my son, Tamaki. We live right next door, and we wanted to come say hello," she explains to him, giggling a bit. "We made cookies." Tamaki smiles as well, giving a small bow, as he offered the plate to the cross-dressing male. The other seemed pleased by this, as he accepts them, laughing a bit.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Won't you come in? We have just about everything put away," he explains to them, stepping aside, after accepting the plate held out to him. "Haruhi just went to the store to pick some things up that we couldn't bring from moving. My name is Ranka, by the way." The two guests step inside, the teenager closing the door, before they then followed him up the steps of the home. It was true that everything appeared already set up. All the furniture was out, and already placed, picture frames were hung up, though a few seemed to be waiting for that as well.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Ranka," Anne-Sophie adds in, before watching the other head into the kitchen, before returning. Ranka gives a small laugh, waving it off a bit.

"Oh, please, it is much nicer to meet _you, _dear~" he replies to her. "Care to sit down?"

"Oh, oui, merci," the woman replies, before having a seat on the couch across from the chair, where the father figure was sitting. The blond boy took a seat beside his mother.

"You said Haruhi went out to the store, right? Do you think she needs any help?" he asks her father out of curiosity. Ranka sighs and shakes his head.

"No, no... Haruhi is very independent. A very strong woman, much like her mother. She can handle carrying a few bags home, it isn't too far," he answers the other. He then tilts his head a bit. "You were the same boy she was talking about who was trying to help her with her bags, yes? Hm... I think I saw you briefly when you were waving up to her." Tamaki laughs a bit, slightly nervous, before giving a small nod.

"Yeah, that was me," he agrees.

"Yes, she told me about you. Like I said... She can handle things herself. I can understand wanting to help her, but she is perfectly capable of it herself," Ranka then informs him, though gave a small smile. The teenager couldn't help feeling like that was a bit of a silent father threat of 'Don't you dare think of getting too close to my daughter'. He could understand that, but he would never do anything to hurt her! What kind of gentleman would he be if he had hurt her?

Tamaki mostly listened to the two adults talk a moment, not wanting to interrupt them, when he then heard the front door open. After all, the living room was right next to the door, just up a flight of steps. He jumped up, out of habit, hearing a rustling of bags.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" a female voice calls, as the door was also closed. The other teen went around to the steps, starting to head down them,seeing she had quite a few bags on her arms. Haruhi then looks up, blinking a bit.

"...And apparently we're not alone. You're here, huh?" she comments, looking to the other boy before her.

"Yes, dear, we have guests! You already met Tamaki, but this is his mother," her father then explained, standing up and moving close to the railing to look down at the younger ones below him. The said woman then stands up as well, smiling kindly, before she waves.

"Hello, Haruhi," she greets her. The brunette girl gives a small wave, while also trying to keep the bags on her arms.

"Hello, ma'am," she greets. She then looked back to her son. "And I've got it, you know."

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Haruhi? I mean, it is a lot of bags..." he points out, frowning a bit. However, stern and determined brown eyes met with his own violet ones.

"Tamaki. I can handle it. I've already walked down the street with them, it's not the biggest problem in the world. I can walk up a flight of steps and about twenty more steps to the kitchen without a problem," she replies to him in a matter-of-fact tone. After deciding she was not about to let him help her, he gives a nod, starting to go back up the steps.

"Alright, if you're sure..." he replies, hearing her soon follow after him. He then went back beside his mother, while the teen girl went through the dining room and then into the kitchen to put the refrigerated items into the fridge. Anne-Sophie seemed to get a thoughtful expression, before clapping her hands a bit, smiling.

"You know, Tamaki and I were planning on going to the pool tomorrow. I know it's sudden, but the neighborhood pool is open, and I was going to make lunch. Would you and Haruhi like to come?" she offers. Ranka smiles and laughs a bit.

"Well, I would love to, but I work tomorrow, actually... I was going to make sure everything is completely settled tomorrow, before I had to work. Though, I'm sure Haruhi would love to," he explains.

"Wait, Haruhi would love to do what?" the said young girl asks, as she comes back out.

"Go swimming tomorrow with Anne-Sophie and Tamaki," he replies to her. "I think it'd be a nice way for you to get out of the house, and make some friends. You've worked so hard making sure everything is set... You deserve to have some fun too." Tamaki looks to the short-haired girl, eyes wide a moment. Would she say yes?! Say yes to spending a day with him and his mother at the pool?! There's no way...!

Haruhi sighs, seeing her father give him a kind of puppy dog look. She knew he wanted her to make friends before school, so she could go in knowing others... And that did sound like a good idea. Even though swimming wasn't exactly her favorite.

""Yeah, alright... I'll go swimming with them," she finally agrees.


End file.
